A relatively new idea in the field of renewable energy is to use an aircraft to generate electricity from wind energy. For example, instead of having a stationary tower with wind turbines attached, the wind turbines may be part of the rotors or propeller system of an aircraft and while airborne generates electricity from the wind. Although such systems offer a number of benefits over stationary towers (e.g., the aircraft can be moved to where the wind is blowing and/or the aircraft can reach relatively high altitudes where the wind is stronger and/or more consistent), further improvements would be desirable.